Story:Esper of Dusk/Chapter 2
"Ugh!!! Just how long do we walk for, I never been walk this far before, feel like my legs are gonna fall off!" Been hours sense Clair and Blade left Hampstead area and been heading west for some time now. "Oh quit your bitching, you'll get use it it. It good for you too, might finally get some color in that skin of yours." "Wha.. what! Oh hell now, I'm not going end up like overcooked like you!" "Stop calling me overcooked, you ungrateful bitch!" "Stop calling me a bitch! It not nice calling a lady a bitch." "Yeah, if you were one." Clair seemly growl at Blade and she tried to keep up. "By the way, just why you so willing agreed take me with you? I'm kinda shock you so willing take someone like me in first place" "I have... my reasons. It just boring shit anyway, not like you wanna listen anyway." "Okay no, I'm not going keep taking, 'oh it just boring story'. I really like know, so spit it out!" Blade sighed, "It very personal shit, which I rather not think about anymore. Lets just say, my past wasn't best thing in world and I'm just trying move away from it now. Sorry it seem I'm keep stuff from you, just trust me I don't wanna look back on it anymore." "Oh, I'm sorry then, if it very personal I'll shut up about it. Ugh feel like this awkward now..." Blade chuckled, "It fine whatever, quick question now. By any chance were you able have weapon take with you? I heard you can use magic but not good idea to rely too much on it." "Oh! Well, I do have this!" Clair pulls out a kitchen knife in a wrap in a rag. "Uh...uhmmm," Blade face show look of shocked and quickly disapointment. "That just a kitchen knife. That wont help you at all." "It not like people just own any kinda fancy weapons, it sharp at least could still do something? Right?" Clair begin laughing out loud as it degrades to form of nervous laughter. "I suppose first thing we should do is work to getting you a decent weapon. Next town shouldn't be to far off, better keep going." "Awwww, like how much longer?! My legs are killing me, could you least carry me please? Pretty please?" "Ha, as if nerd. Last thing I need is carry your ass for next few miles." "Booo, you're not fun asshole!" ---- After like another hour, the pair finally reach town of Guthram, a big place compare to Hampstead. "Finally, we're here!" Clair just drop and begin sitting on ground, with excitement she finally made it to next town. "Okay get up, we're not done yet. We need head to bar here so we see what to do make some cash." "Oh come on... wait what, why we have go to bar seem bit odd?" She quickly get up and try caught up with Blade, when she catch up with him in the bar Blade show her billboard. "You see, in a lot towns they ask for help for hunters, mercenaries who wish make some cash to get rid of any kinda problem the town might be having. It goes from like rouge monster, to any form gang problem or just a wanted criminal who been given town some or a lot problem. So for someone like me, this what I usually go to make some cash, though not ever place has one so kinda screw me up a bit." "Huh, sound like easy money. Then should be easy get cash we need get shiny new weapon for me!" "Please, kid this anything but easy. Usually it more violent monster we have hunt and people not just roll over letting you take them in. It can be some serous dangerous work you know." "I'm sure we can handle it, you already shown be pretty badass swordsman. So which one we gonna take down?" "How about this one, the Mantis Reaper. He looks like fun guy to play with." Blade point to paper showing the beast, which pretty much a rough drawing of a Mantis like monster. "Ha, you folks thinkin' of takin' the Reaper eh?" The two turn around to woman who speaking to the pair, wearing mostly seeming western attire. "I'm sorry burst you kids bubble, but that is mine target." "Well mine apologize, surely a lovely lady like you could work out some deal with us?" "A deal eh," woman get up from her set and begin walking over to the two. "You can try sweet talk to me kid, but it's not workin' kid." Clair just watch the two talk as her eyes twitch bit noticing how busty woman is. "Hey! Listen lady, we're gonna who going take down this mantis. If you wanted it then you should go out there yourself instead sitting on your ass!" Woman look down at Clair and begins laughing. "You're cute kid, you talk big for li'l girl." "Grrr, I'm not a little girl! I'm a mature adult okay!" "Mmhmm, yeah you seem very mature kid. If you're so sure you're an adult you can easy keep up with me on few drinks?" "Uhm.. drinks.... Ye.. yeah sure! Of course I can keep up with old hag like you!" Woman show look shock and quickly fallow with laughter. "Oh really, very well kid I will take that challenge. I should warn you, I'm not easy person keep up with. If wanna back out I completely understand." "Hey Clair, might not be such great idea. I don't even think you drink alcohol before." "Of course I have!" she pulled Blade bit close to her and whispers. "No I haven't, but this bitch doesn't know, can't be that hard now." Blade place his hand over his face, "Yeah sure, this gonna go well." Blade sighed as he sit at table with Clair and woman they just meet. "Hey waitress, bring us couple bottles of Gin and some shot glasses. I hope you kids are settled in, allow me introduce myself, the name's Charlotte, Charlotte Newbill" "I'm Blade Sky, the nerd other there is Clair." "Yeah, I'm Clair Dusk, the chick who gonna our drink!" Charlotte burst out in laughter, "I like you kid, you remind me of small pup tryin' compete with big dogs." "Grrr, would you stop calling me little or small!?" "Little nerd does suit you." Blade laugh, but out Clair annoyances she flash beam of light in Blade eyes blinding him for second. "Ah shit my eyes!" Blade covering his eyes as he misses waitress coming in and bring in Bottle of Gin with shot glasses. By time he gain his sight back waitress alright left. "Eh, huh!? Goddammit I miss checking out the waitress. "Colorful couple you two are." Charlotte chuckled at she bring pouring glasses. "Wait couple! Hold on a sec! I'm not this sun damaged clown's girlfriend!" "I didn't mean it as lovers kid, just the two of you. But think for givin' me another idea." She pass other Clair and Blade their shot glasses full of gin. "Wait.. uh..." Clair sit there embarrassed. "Great job nerd for freaking out." "Shut up, let's just fucking do this!" Clair take her first shot, as see touch her tongue her face begin show disgust over powerful drink and she struggles getting it down her throat. "You okay there Clair? It not too strong for such li'l girl like yourself." She mocked Clair as she took her shot taking like it was nothing. "Hell no, It not strong at all! I can drink this stuff all day, not give me another bitch!" "Uhm, mind I just leave this to you two, I like wake up tomorrow not feeling any more trash as I'm already am." "Just be man and drink the shit Blade!" "I am a man you pale little bitch!" Blade drink down shot, taking it better then Clair but had some struggle getting it down." "I have say girl, you sure are determine" She fills up three shots again and take her second shot. "Of course, I'm filled with determination bitch!" Clair shout it out as she took her second shot and was no better than her first as Blade fallow taking his second as well just sitting back watching two women go at it. "Hmph, this might actually be interesting night after all." Charlotte filled up shot again and three keep drink shots as evening turn to night. As three took more shot of Gin, after around 7 Blade had enough, not willing go as far as Clair beat Charlotte and smart enough know someone need take care Clair maybe even both women after ordeal was over. "Okay ladies I'm done, I'm gonna play smart card while I'm just buzz at the moment." "Ha whatever nerd, I got this. I'm... uhm oh right, gonna kick this chick's ass." "Please kid, you already look like you gonna pass out from few shots, I warn you you can't beat me." "Just shut you cow and keep them coming!" Clair keep going even know she hated the stuff, but she refuse to give up, she got something prove and she gonna do it. After about 5 more shots face was bright red and still not showing signs of stopping. "Coming give me not shot or you decide give up, is you udders showing you down?!" Charlotte burst out laughing, "udders huh, I dunno if you have guts or just fuckin' stupid." The two keep going even affecting Charlotte as she spilled gin as she keep filling up the shots. Clair too three more shots she already feel lost and confuse, "I can keep going, come on and hit me a..." Clair pass out on table "Poor girl, she tried so hard. But I give her respect she keep up with me well." She took her last shot and decide to finish. "You know, I think I'll let you do come with me to take out the Reaper." "Really, well that kind of you." "Yeah well, kid is pretty entertaining. I could use good laugh." She chuckled as she begins lay her head down on the table. "I'm just going catch some zs now." Blade look over to Charlotte and see she already fell asleep, look back at Clair checking seeing if she okay and see she just asleep out cold. "Welp Blade, you got yourself in quite a shit hole now." ---- Blade was force clean up after mess two women made, having pay for the drinks and take them to nearest Inn, just work was enough have him pass out with the women. When Blade woke up next morning, he notice the girls where gone, no idea where Charlotte went likely just went on with her own busy. As for Clair, he heard her in bathroom sounding like she was vomiting. He walk up to door just to check on how she doing. "Hey Clair, you okay?" "Go away, I feel like complete," Clair stop and puke into the toilet. "*sob* complete shit!!" "Yep, you sound like it too," he chuckled bit but feel sorry hearing poor girl puking. "Just shut up! *sobbing* My head is killing, and keep on puke out disgusting shit that taste awful, and just burning my throat." "Maybe this will teach you something." "Yeah, I'm never drinking again. The shit taste awful and burns my throat, it doesn't help it making me feel complete sick right now. My beautiful hair got caught too, now I have vomit all my hair!" Clair keep sobbing as she vomit out once more. "Yeah, that was really stupid of you to do for you first time drinking." "Oh go fuck off! I was trying show that bitch..." Clair vomit again couldn't finish her sentence. "Yeah you show her, just sit there and get better, make sure you clean up too." "Just go away, let me suffer in piece!" Blade walks out leaving Clair to suffer with her hangover, once outside he see Charlotte suffering from one too but taking it better then Clair. "Huh, I see you still hanging with us." "Heh yeah, well haven't got over this hang over yet, usually like feeling fresh every mornin' after night drinkin'. Is the kid still puking her guts out?" "Yep, I kinda see this coming. She doesn't really think things through it seems." "Heh, kids are always bit stupid, only true way learn is through their dumbass mistakes. I have say though, she was determined to beat me, I guess I have respect her for how much she keep up. On that note, I might well take you two folks with me after reaper." "You sure you wanna drag us with you, only have her for one day and she already got me more shit that I liked." Charlotte burst out laughing, "nah is fine, I kinda like her for how much energy she has. I could use some spice things up in this old girl's life." "Old huh? Well excuse me but you seem like woman who could be no older then her late 20s." "I told you once, your sweet talkin' does nothin' to me. But yeah I'm kinda gettin' old for this, fightin' random monster and thug might bring some good cash. But my body not as good like use to be. Wont be surprise if I end up dead at some point, but if happen I'll have no regrets. Been pretty interestin' life I have. "I see, was there any reason you took this type life, couldn't you just settle down and raise a family?" "I try that long ago, but seem that not how faith wanted my life to be. I was just young girl, no smarter than that kid back there. I was carry child to, but I end up losing from my scum bag husband and his damn abuse. I was stupid girl just takin' from him, he trick me think he love me but just want bitch screw with. Then on day, I had enough, I wise up and just left him." She hold up both her weapons, twin Gunblades. "I stole these girls from his collection and just left. Finding out best way get our a lot my anger was just be bounty hunter, go around kill violently monsters or turn out thugs just envision them I was taking care of my smug bag ex-husband of mine." "Shit that some story of yours... I guess somewhat understand you a bit. But why you so willing share it seem very personal?" "I guess grew so old, I don't care about hiding things to others anymore. Also I kinda mellow out now, I'm not suggest pissed of woman like I use to be. What about you, if understand me then you have something you're trying hide." "I rather not talk about, thinking about the past isn't something I like to do too much." Charlotte chuckles, "that fine you're still young like I was. There be time where you realize is doesn't matter, no point getting work up what happen. Just have taken in and enjoy what left in life." "Hmph, if you say so. I think best keep stuff like that lock away. Anyway I'm gonna tell that kid we going after reaper thing, might actually bright her shitty morning." Charlotte watches Blade walk back into room, "oh joys of youth, might actually be interesting hunt this time around." Blade return to room, walk back to bathroom door hearing shower going as it seem Clair feeling better enough clean off her disgusting incident. "Hey nerd, I thought you might be happy hear is, Charlotte actually gonna take us to that hunt." "What, you serious?! Hell yeah, I told you I could do it! Hell yeah bitch.. ow ow ow, Damn headache." Clair shouted with excitement but still in pain from her hangover. "Yeah whatever nerd, just hurry up so we can get moving." ---- After Clair finishes washing up, getting her hair clean from the disgusting vomit she got all fix up how she usually like it and redress heading out join the group. "Okay guys, my lovely hair clean out and feel so much better after this trashy morning!" Clair showing her bright smile with all her energy return to her. "Good for you kid, you two ready get moving? Losing daylight now." Charlotte asked two as she getting ready horse for the trip. "Wait just one horse, what about us?" "Clair will be ridding behind me, you can just fallow behind. A gentlemen like yourself wont mind letting us ladies sit back and enjoy the trip." Charlotte winks at Blade after responding to his question. "*sigh* I suppose a gentlemen like myself would, while gettin' screwed over myself." he respond back mumbling last bit. "Sweet! I never rode on horse before, this sound fun!" Quickly running to animal as Clair jump up on top of him. Charlotte chuckle as she get on herself, "easy there kid, don't wanna hurt the poor thing now do we?" "Oh, Oops, I suppose not!" Clair giggles as three set off to mines where Reaper said to lurks. As they travel Clair notice the woman's gunblades resting on her belt. "Oh! That cool looking sword, what is that?" "Hmm, oh you mean my gunblades? Heh, yeah I suppose they pretty unique compare weapons people usually use. They're a rare breed, work kinda like gun with magic in way. Though gun part quite useless if the users doesn't have any Mana Orbs." Clair shows confuse look before asking, "what the hell is Mana Orb?" "Oh my bad, I guess small town girl wont know what they are, Mana Orbs are crystal people use able for them use magic, somethin' Espers only able to do. Though you would have to kill them if you even hope get your hands on orbs which from findin' Esper not easy task either." "K..Kill an Esper.... i..is that how you got your orbs?" Clair voice begin sound more shocked and disturbed. "Hmm? Me killed an Esper? Don't make me laugh, they pretty rare come by. I just happen get these orbs awhile I got blades, so I got lucky I suppose. I heard taking down Esper isn't easy task either." "Oh.. yeah, I heard that too." Clair awakened laughed back. "So kid, mind explain about yourself?" "Oh me, well you see I'm searching for my brother, he disappear about month ago and trying bring him back for my mother. So yeah just something stupid like that." "Stupid eh, doesn't sound so to me now. Least you got yourself a goal and not just wandering around looking for trouble like us." "You mean yourself and my overcooked friend?" "Hey! Bitch you better start respecting my tan!" He shout out trying keep up with the girls on the horse. "Please nerd." Charlotte laughed at the two arguing, "You can always tell if two people are good buds, they're always honest no matter how much you have be asses to each other." ----"So this where this Reaper Creep lives, place looks like dump." Clair commenting on her first look on the abandon mines, as she jump off horse and running towards it getting a better look. "Yep, just one many mines been suck dry and left abandon for creatures to take over as their own home. Sure mine itself is also dangerous let alone what lives there now." Charlotte fallow getting off the horse and tied animal to near things she can tied to so animal wont wonder off. "Well this looks like it could be fun, a dangerous unstable mine likely feel with who knows what kinda horror lives there." Blade laugh in his cocky tone. "Okay! Let's do this!" Clair pulls out the kitchen knife, showing excite yet having no clue what she in for. "Uhm... is that a..?" "Yeah don't worry about it, I heard she's really good with magic, she should fine, I guess..." "You heard and guess, oh boi..." "Come on you two, let go burn this Mantis motherfucker!" Clair jumps in excitement as three travel deep in the abandon mines. As they travel deeper they encounter the first creatures within, group three large size mantis that were no tall up around the group waist. "Ewww, what the hell. Are those things the Reaper?" "Ha, we're not that lucky kid," Charlotte laugh as she pulling out her weapon with Blades. "There like just offsprin ' of the Reaper, get use see these things likely this been turn to a nest for these mantis." She fire her weapon setting creatures on fire as Blade took them out quickly slashing them in half with one swing. "Hey, you killed them all before I got chance do any!!" "Heh sorry, guess should act quicker nerd," mocking Clair as he leaves his sword out and having act as light source now as mines were getting darker. Clair growls at him, "overcooked cocky ass motherfucker!" Throwing her insult at him but Blade only laugh it off mocking Clair more. "Relax kid, trust me you get see a lot action later. Until then go right, left isn't best option." "And why you say that Boobs Mckenzie!?" Clair taking left only see Charlotte fire lightning bolt from her left gunblade at ceiling as rock slide fall in that path, "EEEP!!!" "It because rock in that way look too unstable to go that way." Clair stands there in shock looking at now block path she going take as other two head right. "Yeah, I agreed left not right way..." She got herself together and fallow them. As told mines were no safe place, group carefully try travel deep in mines being careful not to fall to in hazers that were there, and slaying any more offspring mantis. As they keep going Clair's confidence started fade and fear was taking her, she had no idea what she got into, a lot more dangerous she had in mind. Sooner or later they finally reach center of mines, and right there was massive Reaper they was about twice size of the group. "Ugh that one ugly motherfucker." Charlotte chuckled, "Yep, get ready kids this not gonna be cake walk." "So do we have game plan or you like go ahead on and killed the freak?" "Well, three of us can use magic, Blade you should try keep focus on him, awhile me and Clair try burn down beast. Sadly they didn't give much info on how the Reaper fights so we just have to pray to The Four we'll make out this." "Sound like a plan! Go get him Turkey!" Clair gives Blade good push right in to Reaper falling and rolling on his face. "Ah! Goddammit you fucking bitch how dare you pusssssh..... me?" Blade look behind him see Reaper Mantis staring right at him with his huge bug like eyes. "I hate you so much." Blade quickly try dodge as Reaper slash downward on man with Scythe like arms. "Just try your best not keep slash in half we'll do our best take it out!" Charlotte starting firing fire and lightning like bullets on to the Reaper as Clair tries her best but switching between Light, Fire, and Ice base spell seemingly can't make up her mind which spell to use. "Come on nerd, focus more on one time spell not just picking random ones, and just how many fucking spells you even now!" Screaming at Clair as he tries block strikes with his blade and dodging as he slashes and fires blade beams of light. "Just shut up and leave me, I never use any this combat, so I having no fucking clue what they do!" "Kids, stop you're damn fighting for one moment and focus, Clair just focus on those Ice spells, the icicle shape they make good for pricin' it body!" She fires more flaming bullets spells at creatures face as Reaper making screeching screams of pain. Clair took her advice focusing more on her ice spells as they were pricing it back. After hits creature it start avoid Blade and hid deeper in darkness. "Shit where fuck it go, hold on I got this, close your eyes now." Blade perform his Flash ability to brighten up room to find the Reaper. Clair look around as she able wont be blind by bright flash trying the creature, noticing it was on the ceiling hanging on with his blades. "It's up there on ceiling, doing something, oh god!" She soon see Reaper was laying eggs falling to the ground, five landed and hatched into more smaller mantises from earlier. "Ewwww it laying eggs! Killed them kill them quick!!!" Blade quickly slashes them all down with eases, as Charlotte fires upward at the Reaper causing it fall ground stunning it. Blade quickly preforms slashes onto the monster, as it got up vanishes into the darkenss again. "Damn bastard getting away again, just quick shoot it down again before lays more damn eggs!" "Hang on I got idea to solve this darkness problem!" Clair focus on her light spells create bright orb of light, brightening up the whole allow them see clearly. Charlotte fires at Reaper again, causing him fall this time without laying anymore eggs, Blade quickly fallow again with quicker sword slashes. Reaper once again try get back on ceiling but this time had different plan, once where it uses it twin scythe cutting it self-open causing eggs inside of it to pour out. "Ah shit everyone move!" They quickly ran back so wont get caught in rain of eggs, as they land just start form an army of mantis. "Clair, Charlotte just stay here finish off this guys, I'll lure away all these little bastards, and I'll comes back as soon I killed them." Blade bright up his blade more and tries get all their attention and lure them all away through one the tunnels. "You better come back, don't go dying on me you overcooked bastard!" Screaming at Blade as he leaves, Clair looks up and see how Reaper looks badly hurt now from opening itself off. "Shouldn't be too hard finish this guy off, knock him back down Boobs Mckenzie!" "Tch, whatever little girl," Charlotte fires at Reaper gain to knock him back down, but as soon it did, it now seem start changing, Reaper grow another pair of scythe arms and part body it open up start reform to more spider like body. "Well I'll be damn, the beast morph into someone's worst nightmare." "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god! It like spider with four mantis' arms? That is like both grosses yet coolest things I actually seen! "Okay get your ass moving, it still trying kill us!" The two keep firing the magic on beast doing their beast keep it away from them. As two keep fighting on, Clair try something new, as trying form large size icicle hoping it would finish off, how not paying attention what going on, Reaper notice her and try strike her down, Charlotte took notice this quick running to Clair reach his left arm pushing girl back however. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Charlotte screamed in pain as Reaper slice off her left arm losing it and Gunblade that it was holding. Clair not sure what happen look up and see bloody mess what happen, Charlotte in pain, her left arm still hold gunblade detach from her body and her blood on ground even some on herself. "Ch....Charlotte...?" In Shocked and in fear what going happen now. "Just run kid, don't risk your life over this, it fine.. I know this would happen someday.. heh." She tried to be strong, not caring she lost her arm. She sit there knowing what going happen now, but want Clair to leave, not wanting kid to die too soon for her age. Clair sit there stun on what just happen, but she seen Reaper raising it arm, getting ready to finish her new friend off. "NO!!" She ran to Charlotte forming barrier of light and ice around them. "I'm not going let you die," she yelled as she shedding tears as she trying stop bleeding, "just rest I'm going finish this asshole off!" Clair walked over to Charlotte's severed arm and pick up her gunblade. "Okay you bitch, I'm going make you pay for cutting off Charlotte's arm off!" Point the new weapon at the Reaper as her arm was shaking in fear but try not show it, she fire weapon summon spear shake ice icicle through monster eye as it screech in pain. Clair tries think quick what she can do with gunblade and her spells, she start by firing on ground, causing froze over making Reaper unable stand up, she then run up to it enhance it blade with light slashes two of it right side arms off. "Don't feel good having you arms slash off huh?!" Clair barely dodge monster next slash, looking around and up at ceiling and start having idea, she froze ceiling keep dodging it attacks, as she dodge she keep shooting large burst of water at same spot, due how cold ice was it quickly froze build up as one massive icicle. Once it has built up enough, Clair switch back to blade form of her weapon and fires off blade beam of light breaking off massive icicle and crushing Reaper finally killing the monster. "I..I did it, I'm actually prove useful!" Charlotte sit there after watching whole thing in amazed. I'll be damned, kid actually did it, and I never though these blades could do stuff like that. He was right she got some talent there. "Charlotte you okay," Clair ran back check on her, "we should find Blade and get out here." "Don't worry about this old woman now, I'm impress though, I didn't think kid like you can do stuff like. Just how hell you can perform all those spells?" "Well you see, I'm well, please don't judge me but, I'm actually half Esper. I was just born to use magic naturally." She nervous and scared, afraid of answer she going give her. "Huh, Half Esper you say. Don't worry I'm not gonna judge you, I already got good idea what kinda girl, no.. woman you'll turn out to be." "Woman? Never mind about that, we need get out her and take you to doctor!" "Hang on now," she gotten up and walk over to Reaper, slice it head off. "We still need brin' proof we killed Reaper, all those be worth nothin' if we don't get our reward." "I guess so, but we should hurry up and go." She keep trying push Charlotte leave starting worry about her, as they start head out she see Blade finally coming back. "Sorry, took so long so many those little bastards," in shocked he see two of them hurt, with Charlotte worst off with her missing arm. "Oh shit you two okay? "Just shut up let's go! We need take Charlotte to Doctor fast!" Three quickly try leave mines as they completed their job here. ---- After Battle end, woman in long crimson dress appear in room where group once was. Looks like she has pass mine test, she has proven to be useful in my plans later on. Woman giggles to herself as she leaves to chamber. ---- Clair and Blade finally reach back to Guthram, quickly taking Charlotte to local doctor. When got there, they left her in care. Clair waited in room as Blade went to collect to reward just mainly get rid of Reaper's head to not carry it around anymore and return to Clair to wait for her. Clair felt worried and guilt, if she wasn't so careless, Charlotte wont still have her arm, she didn't care she slain the Mantis Reaper mostly worry if she gonna be okay. Clair sighed in depression, "I'm such idiot, and it my fault Charlotte lost her arm. I've should've pay more attention." "Yep that true." "What kinda respond was that, aren't you suppose make me feel better!!" Blade ruffle up Clair's hair as he laughs, "I'm not gonna sugar coat nerd, but look at all positives. No one is dead, the Reaper is dead thanks to you and got reward. So for you first hunt not bad, especially if you finish that thing by yourself." "How can you take so well, she lost her arm?!" "Because I've seen worst thing happen, after a lot shit I seen there a lot people I know would be happy walk away with missing arm, yeah that sucks but to be fair least she can still live kinda normal live with missing arm. Better than being stuck in chair or bed, beside if she didn't give up your arm you wont be here, how would your mother or brother feel if you die on them?" "But I should've pay more attention to fight!" She shouted from top her lungs as she jumps up from her set. "Yep you should, and hopefully you learn that for future battles." Blade sighed as he relax bit more, "you see, this what I deal with normally. Might seem stupid risking my life but stuff like this how make my living now. As much I love help people at I also need risk my life if I just want get another bite eat, either way I take it I'm gonna risk my life, and beside I've already lost option to have easy life. You wanna come with me find your brother, even your mother know this be dangerous for you. She trust me watch over you, but you need learn be bit wiser or else just stay out these fights until you find your brother. But from what told, you can be skilled magic user with your gift, just gotta learn focus bit more next time." "I guess I have a lot more to learn, thanks for telling me this." Clair sit back down and soon later saw Charlotte walking room, seemly okay yet still in pain. "Charlotte you're okay, shouldn't you rest bit more>" "Tch, please kid, it gotta take a lot more put me down like that." Standing there, laughing it off before Chatotte placing her good arm on Clair's shoulder. "Though having missing arm might make it harder hold both my girls again." "I'm so sorry, please forgive me, it my fault that you lost your.." "Oh relax, you did pretty good finishin' that creature off." She interrupting Clair, then trying give the girl bit confidence. "Beside this incident finally help my decision, I'm gettin' bit old for my age. I think time for my settle down now, not such anger woman like I use to be. Beside I think I found prefect person pass down my girls to." Pulling out her twin gunblades, handing them to Clair. "Your gunblades? Are you sure about this?" Clair with confuse look to her, asking her not sure to take the blades. "Yeah, you can have them, I see for myself you can do so much more with these then I ever could. Also would work so much better than that kitchen knife." Clair slow nodded and took the twin Gunblades from her, "thank you so much. I promise I'll take care these!" She chuckled winking at her, "I trust you will, now where my reward? I still need get paid for losin' my arms." She see Blade hold out Platinas taking it form him and start counting. "The fuck, you now we need some that too..." he was interrupted by her as she hand him back some Platinas. "20% for you too, I took bit more as you two got weapon girl needs and I need little extra get ease in with my retirement, I think fair deal yes?" "As much I would like disagreed, you have point so yeah we'll take 20%." He sighed and took what left the money he could get. "Trust me, with you two likely make more cash. Now you two take care now." "Oh Charlotte," Clair speaks out wanted ask her question. "Before you could, can you tell me if you see this guy, he's my brother and I've been looking for him." She show her a picture of her family point at Zane hoping for some answers. "You're brother huh, let's see hmmm, I think I see kid like this awhile back in western lands, but not sure if that him or not." "West huh, I guess something thank you!" Clair bow in respected as she wave Charlotte goodbye. ---- With money they have, the two start collect some supplies after small meal before heading out, as Blade waited outside for Clair hurry up. "Are you done yet nerd, we better get going soon awhile we still have sun light... what the hell you got there?" Clair come out store, with cute white parasol in her hand, "what, oh this? Just thought I thought look cute and help me get out the sun!" She explain show off her usually friendly smile. "Are you fucking serous, are you block out the golden sun with this trash!" In his annoyance, he grab the parasol and quickly throw in the trash. "Hey you jerk, I pay platina on that not for you just throw it away!" "I don't care, if you gonna travel with me you gonna embrace the sun and get some color in that pale ass skin of yours! Now let's go, we have places see and sun soak in!" Heading out west to what little info they have. Clair fallow making pouting face as she mumble to herself, "overcooked ass, I thought it was cute."